Garage kids, the start
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: This is not code lyoko. Antifilms made this show.The garage kidsbefore code lyoko.They changed garage kids into Code lyoko.It has Ulrich,Odd,Yumi, and Jeremie. No Aelita. ps. Ulrich and yumi aren't together!
1. prologue

I had to enter one. other wise i made it kind of confusing.

Prologue

There is a school called Kadic Junior High. Students are enrolled there. There is Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. No Aelita. I was totally in rage when I found out this was true. There is no X.A.N.A. There in Xanadu in place of lyoko. Our fellow hero's can use their powers outside of Xanadu(I don't use their powers in the story)Instead of X.A.N.A attacking there is these huge, black, blobs! They are found in Xanadu and out(like their powers)

I feel very upset that there was no X.A.N.A(very weird that I think this)and no Aelita. i will do something and change garage kids with a surprising entrance from someone.(i won't tell you who)

Everything changes for the hero's as a car pulls up to kadic with a girl in it...

That's the Prologue.I have something else for you. send me a message if you want to see the little clip. This clip shows you garage kids, what they do, how they do it, what they look like(only show Ulrich in Xanadu),an d their powers(only Yumi shows)SO e-mail me if you want it. You don't have to review for this page.


	2. The new girl

I accidentally erased the 1st chapter. By accident! I didn't save it on this computer and my dad deleted it. Not I am starting from scratch. Sorry if it is not exactly the same 1(I did change some of it.)

Chapter 1(again)

A car pulls up to Kadic Junior High. A man steps out of the car and opens the passenger seat door

A girl about the age of 12 steps out(A/N they are 12 accept for Yumi)

she had long green hair and green eyes too.He hair was up in a bun with some blue eyeshadow.

"Is this where i am suppose to go?"

"Yes Kiea, sweetie."the man with her goes

Out of nowhere a man runs from the building shaking the mans hand that was with the girl.

"Ahh, Mr. White.How are you today."the man that ran said(A/N hey that rhymes)

"Good Mr. Delmas." Mr. White responds

"We have all of you arrangements set up."

"You must be Kiea." Mr. Delmas said shaking her hand

"Please to meet you Mr. Delmas. You have a lovely school."

"Why thank you."Mr. Delmas said

"She has quiet the manners Mr. White."Mr. delams says

Then Mr. White's face goes blank and says "If we have what happened last time please call me as soon as you find out. I can't stand to lose her again.."

"Yes Mr. White. I have all staff on high alert with her."

Mr . White nods and turns to Kiea."Be good sweetie."He said hugging her tight. With a few tears she hugs him back and says "I'll write!"

"Bye!"She shouts as the car drives away.

"Well would you like me to show you to your room Kiea?"

Kiea's POV

Out of nowhere a voice shouts" NO I Want to do it!"

I looked around and there was a group of kids running toward us.

One had blonde hair with a purple spot,he was a boy like the one had brown hair and deep brown eyes. There was another boy that had blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes. then there was a girl with black hair and really brown eyes.Almost black eyes. I could tell she was japanese too.

"Oh no."Mr.Delmas says "Don't hang out with them."

But by the time he said it I was already with them.

"HI" the blonde hair with purple dot says. "I'm Odd."

"Yes I can tell that."I said giggling

"No that's my name."

"Oh, sorry."I said embarrassed.

"It's ok."He said

"Well I am Jeremie,this is Ulrich and Yumi."said another boy pointing to the people he was talking about

"Thank you so much." I was laughing by the time I said this

"Why."Ulrich asked

"I couldn't stand be a goody-goody."when I said that I took out the bun and let me hair down and shook it

"You're welcome!"

Then my head killed me and I started to black out. I was awoken by Jeremie catching me.

"Are you ok?"he asks me

"Yah, I'm fine."But i really wasn't

"Hey would you like me to show you around."Odd asks

"I was going to ask that!"Jeremie shouts

"You guys steal my thoughts!"Ulrich shouted

Then I gave Yumi a look and we both headed inside.

"This is the cafateria building."Yumi says pointing "the lunch lady's name is rose(A/N i don't know what it is, go with me please)

I nodded and we walked to the science building.

"Which one is this?"I asked

"This is the science building."

Then Yumi and I walked over to a track.

"This is the school track."Yumi says pointing to it

"Who is that guy."I asked pointing to a big guy

"That's Jim. He is the security and Gym teacher here."

"Two more buildings. That is the class building and that is the dorm building"

"OK."I said

That's when we heard a scream

I see Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie running toward Yumi and I.

"We have to go."Jeremie shouts

"Kiea, can you keep a secret."Yumi asks

I nodded and they started running. With me following them

They led me to an old run down factory.I saw Jeremie run to a seat and sat down at a computer that reaches over the whole ceiling.

"Common."Ulrich shouts

They run up a few flights of stairs and end up in front of 5 cylinders.

"Get in one."Yumi asks

"Kiea, you won't see us at first, you will be made virtual and then you will be made into a card. This card will let you not have to go through the process again and you will get powers."Ulrich says

'Yeah what a shame, you won't see me as soon as you are transferred."odd says with a smirk

I make I i don't care face and then the cylinder shut. There is a light and i felt like the life was being sucked out of me.Then I landed on a japanese land.

"Jeremie, Kiea already has a card?"Yumi asks

"Wow, she does.That's strange."

"Hey loo k at her outfit."Odd says.Why were they looking at me. Did I look fat?

I looked in a pond of water. I thought I was going to look like a monster, but i was wrong. I had a green outfit of Yumi's. with a left on the front. I had strips of cloth coming down the arm pieces. My hair was like Yumi's but green. I had blue markings on my for head and cheeks that meant something. I didn't understand. i stood there in shock looking at myself.

"Yumi and I will go ahead.Odd teach her what to do."Ulrich says

Odd nods and turns to me,"Beauty princess, stop looking at yourself we are missing the fight!'

"fight?'I asked

"Yeah, see those really ugly blobs down there. Slash through them and the are gone.You see you're weapon. It's a whip. A rose whip.It may take you awhile to be as good as me"

"Is that why the left you behind to teach me." I said with a smirk

"You're good. Well what are we waiting for . WHOOOOHHHHH!"Odd screams

I jumped and somehow beat him there. I felt a power in me. Like they had to obey me. all of the blobs stood still and looked like they were bowing.

I slashed all of them pretty quickly.

I looked at Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. They we in shock!

I turned a bit red and scratched the back of my head.

More blob were coming and I felt pain in me. I blackened out.

I saw a boy that was killing Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremie.He said "something about killing me and that I am over due.

Then i wake up.

"Are you ok?"Jeremie asks from the speaker

Normal POV

"Hold on, there is something here. Oh my goodness. Kiea prepare yourself for this info."

End of chapter 1!I did the best i could to make it the same. OK it is not the same. I wanted to make it longer so it gave me a chance.Humm. guess it worked. Please review to the NEW chapter 1


	3. confessions,disoverys,and jeremie

Hey. Thank you for all of the reviews! I have a treat for you. If you are interested in the garage kids i have a 1-3minute long clip that explains the garage kids. E-mail me if you wan it. Well here is chapter 2.(PS. My spell checks isn't that good so I am really sorry if I spell some things wrong)

CHAPTER 2

At the factory Jeremie ha found something about Kiea's file

"Kiea, the computer says that you were born here, to live on Xanadu with .."Jeremie says as he is interrupted by hearing Kiea's moans.

On Xanadu Kiea was having a vision

IN THE VISION

Kiea, Orich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie were running away from this guy. This guy attacks a Jeremie and dies, then he went for Yumi and she dies, The man kills all of her friends and heads toward her.

"Kiea, you are overdue."The man says and laughs as he is going to kill her.

Kiea regains control and awakens from that vision.

"Are you ok?" Orich asks

"No, Jeremie can you devitulize me."Kiea asks

"Sure, it looks like the blobs stopped attacking as soon as you fell and had that vision,"

"Then devitualize all of us." Odd asked

"Ok. devirtulize Odd, devirtulize Yumi, devitulize Orich, devitulize Kiea."Jeremei says

The four kids step out of the scanner. Kiea losses her balance.Odd catches Kiea's fall.

"Hey, what up with you. Is there something you are not telling us Kiea?"Odd asks

Kiea sighs and says "Yes,all of you come to my dorm and i'll explain everything. You can trust me with this secret. I can trust you with this one, and it has to do with Xanadu." Kiea tells them

All of them head to Kiea's dorm. They enter the room and Kiea starts to explain.

"When I was little I always had to go to the hospital. I had these visions of someone attacking me and it kept on getting stronger. After I went to Xanadu everything calmed down in me. When Jeremie told me I was part of Xanadu the vision came back. Things were more clear but it effected me a lot more. I try to avoid these but I know now you have entered them. That means you are in danger."

"Wow, I would have never guessed."Yumi said in shock.

"Is that why that guy was there talking to the principal?"Orich says

"Yes, he adopted me as soon as he saw me in the hospital."Kiea responds

"You were adopted?"Jeremie shouts

Kiea nods and adds "I never really thought about my life before I came here. I actually never really knew. Until I went to Xanadu all of the memories came back."

"Kiea, do you want to go for a walk?" Jeremie asks out of nowhere

"Kiea gives him a face"for what."she asks

"I want to scan you to see if i can find more info."Jeremie asks blushing

"Ok,I guess, what bad will it do?"

Kiea and Jeremie head out.

"I am really sorry of what happened in your past Kiea."Jeremie said trying to make her fell better

"It's ok. It wasn't you fault."

"I want to make it up to you."

"Why and how?"

"Why because I think you deserve it and how via scanners."Jeremie told her

"ok, what are we going to do?"

"I am going to send you to Xanadu to explore towers and find out information about yourself."

"Really! You would let me do that."

"Of course"

Jeremie and Kiea slowly walk to the factory and Kiea steps in the scanner.

"Transfer Kiea. Scanner Kiea, VIRTUALAZATION!

Kiea feels the rush going through her as she lands in front of a weird looking thing.

"what is..."Kiea starts to fall and has another vision.

It was about a boy and her. The boy was explaining what it was. As soon as tthe conversation ends kiea wakes up.

"This is a tower."Kiea says form the info of her vision

"Yes. Was that the vision you had?"

"Sort of, a boy explaining it to me."

"A boy?"

"Yes, He looked like me. Like... I don't know how to explain it."

"It's ok. Maybe these visions are of your past."Jeremie says through the mic.

"Hum."Kiea responds and enters the tower

"A blue screen appears. Kiea starts punching in information and sends it to Jeremie.

"Thanks Kiea"

"No problem, can I explore?"

"I don't think that is good idea. If you fall victim to those visions and can't escape than you are doe for. I think you should wait for Body guards.

"Ok,devitulize me then."

"Ok." Kiea appears in the scanner as they head toward Kiea's room

"Thank you Jeremie"

"Thank you, forgive me."Jeremie kisses Kiea o the cheek and runs off.

End of chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW!(or i won't post the next chapter)


	4. The carnival

Chapter 4 already. Wow. Thank you for thoughtful reviews!Well hope you enjoy chapter 4!PS.I had to get this one in before the thing with not being able to upload on the 30th.

chapter 4

THE DAY OF THE CARNIVAL

In Odd's dorm

Odd is getting ready for carnival as Ulrich walks in.

"Hey, where are you going?"Ulrich asks

"To the carnival."

"Why?"

"Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich.Haven't you realized I would do anything to go to the carnival."

"Not after you go one Apollo's Chariot(In bush gardens,it rocks!)" Ulrich said with a smirk

"Hey, it's not my fault Jeremie bought the fries.So i bought one.They were good."

"and green.Well good luck" Ulrich added

'"Thank you."Odd said leaving the room meeting Kiea in the courtyard.

Odd walks outside all red when he stops and sees Kiea standing there.Looking back at him.

"Hey Odd. Are you ready for the carnival!"

"Yeah."odd says

"Can we get french fries?"Kiea asked

"After we go on all of the rids."odd answered looking even redder

"Odd, you are sweating. Take of your jacket."

"It's ok.Well we better start walking. The ticket stand won't be open forever."

"How far is it?"

"About 13 blocks."odd says(13 blocks is kind of long but in France they walk home about a mile every day for lunch!)

Odd and Kiea start to walk and it is cold outside but Odd is sweating like crazy.

"Are you OK?"Kiea asks see odd shake

"Yeah."odd keeps on saying

"Odd your not OK."Kiea says and puts her arm around him thinking it will make him warmer. when she did that he felt her arm shaking too. By that he knew she was just afraid as he was but she fought it and comforted him.Odd did the only manly thing he could do. He put his arm on her waist."Is this OK?"Odd asks

"Yeah, it's fine."Kiea said not knowing that he was trying to make a connection with her

Odd sees the carnival.

"HEY, THERE IT IS!"Odd shouts and starts to run on-line. Kiea follows him

"Wow, look at that ride!" Kiea said pointing up at a ride.she couldn't believe she could see the ride from outside of the park.

"Wait until we get in. Then we can go on all of them!"Odd yells with joy!

They walk up on the line for the ticket booth.

"What kind of rides do they have Odd."Kiea asks curiously

"The best ones that will make you scream. Don't worry, I'll be there when you do."

"You'll be the one screaming Odd."Kiea giggled

They get up to the ticket booth and Odd pays for the bracelets.

"Odd, why did you pay for my ticket.I oue you 10 euros(money in France)."Kiea said reaching for her bag

"My treat."Odd said stopping her hand from reaching her bag

"Alright, but I have to get you back."

Kiea runs on like to the biggest roller coaster in the park. The one Odd freaks out on.

"Lets try a different one."Odd says shaking

"No, I want this one.It is big and fast! I love those rides.Besides, what better rid to start the day with."

"OK."

"Will, I fall out?" Kiea said(remember she doesn't know a lot about earth.)

"No, if you do i'll jump out and catch you."

Kiea smiles and rushes on the ride.

The ride starts and Odd is screaming and Kiea is having the time of her life!

"WHOOOOO!"Kiea shouts of joy, she throws her hand up in the air

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Odd screams holding on for his life

A flash a light passes them and the ride ends.

"Errrrrrrr" it was the stop of the ride.

Kiea looks at her hair and it reminded her of Odd. So she took out Odd's cell and takes a picture.

"Hey. What's that?"Kiea said pointing at monitors

"That is a picture that you get from going on the ride."

"Lets get one for both of us!"

"OK."

Kiea looks at the pictures and giggles when she sees Odd face.

"You look like a dead cat."Kiea giggles

"It just shows my inner cat likeness."Odd said trying to make sense

The guy asks about the pictures

"Two pictures please."Kiea tells the man

The guy gives Kiea two picture in exchange for 10 euros.

"Here Odd. " Kiea said give Odd a picture.

"Hey why did you pay for me."

"I had to get you back Odd." Kiea said with a smile and then her eyes light up."LOOK AT THAT!"Kiea shouts pointing to a games

"Let the master show you how it's done."

Odd takes Kiea's hand and runs over.

"One game."Odd tells the man who is running the game

The man picks up 10 balls and gives them to Odd.

'What you have to do is knock down the cats.The more cats you knock down the bigger the prize is."Odd explains to Kiea

"Oh. Cool." Kiea says in responds as she watches Odd

"What toy do you want Kiea?" Odd asks

"The big green bear is cute."

"Ok, I need to knock down 7 cats."Odd says and throws the first one and gets it.Odd eventually got Kiea the toy she wanted.

"Thank you."Kiea said blushing

"No problem."Odd says

"Hey look at that!What is it?" Kiea points to an Old house

"That's the haunted house. Do you want to go in? It is scary."Odd tells her

"I think I can handle it."Kiea said running on line with Odd following

They step in the machine that tours the through the house(A/N like the one in Disney)

"Ahhhh."Kiea screams and hold her head.Odd start to say softly "It's OK. It's all make believe." Odd put his arm around her.He realizes that she wasn't afraid but she was being hurt by a vision . "Oh no, Kiea!"Odd says keeping his voice low

IN THE VISION

Kiea is running with Odd chased by monsters. Then odd is gone and she is on Xanadu. A boy appears and takes out a sword and says "You have betrayed me for the last time Kiea!"Odd is shown being killed by something but the vision was too weak to make and just out what is was."You will meet the same fate as Odd."Odd's dead body is shown before her.She holds him and hugs him.

"Odd!"Kiea screams as she falls on the floor of Xanadu. She is on her knees with Odd dead in her arms.Before the sword plunges into her the vision ended.

Kiea starts to cry as Odd carries her out of the ride.he places her on a bench and hugs her . He wipes away her tears and asks what was the vision about.

She tells him and Odd says "That will never happen Kiea.I'll never leave your side."Odd says continuing hugging her.

"Do you want to go?" Odd asks

"No, I can't leave this place is too much fun!"Kiea says with a little smile

Odd wipes her tears away and stands up.

"Then what are we waiting for, sundown is soon so we want to get in 1 more ride!"Odd says picking Kiea back up to her feet.

"Lets go" Kiea said with a little smile.Odd nods and takes Kiea's hand again and leads her to the tunnel of love.

"What is this place?"Kiea asks not knowing what was in the tunnel

"I'll show you." Odd said getting on line. He was lead to a swan like boat and helps Kiea in.The ride began

Kiea felt so happy when she saw beautiful decorations and wonderful smells.Then she felt something else. Odd's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her near and starts kissing her so softly.

Then is became more passionate and Odd is on top on Kiea . He starts to kiss her ear and works him way down to her neck. Then he slides over to her mouth again and kisses her.

Kiea felt strange. She had a sensation going through her. she didn't know what it was but she LOVED it.

Odd kisses her chest and gets a moan from Kiea.He knew she liked it but he wanted to make sure she was his not Jeremie's of Ulrich's.He kisses her so tender and then they see light. It was the end of the ride.

"Oh great." Odd says and helps Kiea up as they exit the ride

"Did you like that ride?"Odd asks

"That was my favorite one!"Kiea says and yawns

"You're tired. We should head back to Kadic."Odd tells her

"I don't want to go."Kiea says

"I know, we have to go to school and the carnival isn't going to stay forever."Odd tells her

"No, I don't want to leave you Odd." Kiea says

A flood of joy rushes through him. He finally won Kiea's heart. He could make her his now. He knew it wasn't definite. He had to make sure Ulrich and especially Jeremie don't spend too much time with her.

They were headed home and Odd puts his arm around her waist. He hoped she didn't make a comment. She didn't. They walked home talking about the day they had. Odd sees the school.

"Home sweet Home." Odd comments as he opens the door for Kiea. He leads her to her dorm and they walk in.

"I had a great time Odd.Goodnight Odd" Kiea whispers and kisses him goodnight.

"Goodnight Kiea"

With that she shut the door and placed the big green bear at the end of her bed and fell asleep.

The ending sucks. I know, I know! Well please review if you want to find out about what Jeremie thinks!


	5. Odd

This chapter 3.sorry it took so long.My computer was getting fixed.Well here it is. It's very, very short. Sorry again.

CHAPTER 3

It was the next day after Jeremie and Kiea's moment.

In her room Kiea was thinking,"Why did Jeremie kiss me.I thought we were just friends. I guess he wants more.I need to study him a bit more before I go off and date him."

There was a knock on the door."Who is it?"Kiea asks.

"Odd."

"Oh."Kiea says and unlocks the door,Odd steps in.

"Why are you here Odd. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you want to go and hang out with me after school, as friends to the carnival?"

"OK...Are the others coming?'

"No.'

"Oh, so you're asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Let us go as friends though."Kiea said thinking of Jeremie

"OK, meet me in the court yard a 11:00. Oh yeah, Don't tell Ulrich,Jeremie and Yumi."

"Why?"

"They may be mad."odd tells her

"Why?"

"They may take it the wrong way.Not as friends."

"OK,I won't tell."Kiea said with a smirk

"See you at 11:00!"Odd tells her as he is leaving the room

"Until then!" Kiea responds

When Odd leave Kiea sits back and starts to ponder again.

"Why is Odd asking me out.Things are getting weird and I am going to find out. I know who can help me.Yumi."Kiea thought

Kiea picks up the phone and dials Yumi's number

"Hello?"Mrs. Ishiyama says

'Hi, this is Kiea, Yumi's friends. May I speak to her?"

"Sure. Hold on."

"Hello?"the japanese girl says

'Hi Yumi, it Kiea."

"Hi Kiea, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you in person."

"OK, i'll be there soon.Bye"

"Bye"

The japanese girl rushes out side and into the school yard.Ulrich, Odd,and Jeremie are there.

"She is so pretty when she runs."Ulrich says

"Ooo Ulrich is in LOVE!"Odd shouts

"No, I just said she looks good."

"ULRICHS IN LOVE,ULRICHS IN LOVE!"Odd shouts, Jeremie nods in agreement

BACK IN KIEA'S ROOM

The door was open and there was Kiea. On the bed looking at the

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh hey Yumi. Glad you came." Kiea said as she sat up

"What's up."Yumi asks

"It's the boys."

"What you like the them."

"No, I think they may like me."

" I wouldn't see why not."

"Jeremie kissed me the other day and odd asked me out."

"Where did odd ask you out?'

"A carnival."Kiea tells her

"Oh, he likes you."Yumi said with a smirk

"He told me we were going as friends Yumi."

"He most likely did. Then he will ask you out again and again until you are not just friends but more."

'So that is his plan. humm. He must be desperate."Kiea says laughing with Yumi joining in.

"Well I am going to get you ready for an "Almost" date" Yumi tells her.

"Lets do it!"Kiea said give Yumi a high five.

That's the end of chapter 3.heheh,cliffly.Please reveiw. I am already working on chapter4 so i won't post if you don't reveiw!


	6. Fights and Love

chapter 5 already!wow, i have been busy. Well thank you for all of you kind reviews and thoughtful opinions with e-mail.Hope you enjoy chapter 5!

chapter 5

Kiea POV

After the carnival

"Wow, that day was amazing.Why me though. Why does Odd like, like me. I hope he doesn't take things the wrong way too.I mean we are just friends, i think."i said in my thoughts.

I started up at the clock and it was time for breakfast. I headed downstairs and into the cafeteria.

"Humm, what should I get." i said to myself. Odd appears right next to me and starts pointing to the bagel. I nodded, got it, and paid the lunch lady.

I decided to take a seat next to Odd. The weirdest thing happened after that.

Odd put him arm around my waist and pulled me a bit closer to him. I was a bit uncomfortable doing this around Ulrich and Yumi. By Jeremie's face I knew he was taking it in very seriously.

"Hey, what are you doing!"Jeremie shouts at Odd

"What, nothing out of the ordinary here."Odd replies

I decided to pull away from Odd. I took his arm off me and left the cafeteria, that's what they thought. I was spying to see what happened. i wasn't prepared to see this though. Two of my best friends were fighting over me.

I knew it was going to happen. then I gasped. Yumi saw me and walked over.

"Hey, I thought you left."Yumi asked

"No" i said and started crying."I knew this fight was going to happen and i didn''t stop it."

I leaned back over to see what happened. Yumi left to try and calm them.

They were making blows and tons of nosebleeds. Hurt, bleeding all over. All because of me, and I started it, now I have to stop it.

"STOP!"I screamed stopping to two hurt boys

"STOP" i screamed again" Leave each other alone!"

The mascara on my eyes wouldn't stay still.with tons of water pouring down my face as I stared upon the to boys that were completely bruised.

"I am so sorry."I said softly to the boys

"Why Kiea."odd asks

"Jeremie hung out a few days before you and I Odd. I knew you were going to fight.What I didn't know was that both of you were tricking me. I thought we were friends. You thought both of you were more to me. You're not. nothing more than a friend. You could have been more than a friend but now I see how you really care."I said running out the door

Normal POV

'Hey were is Yumi?"Ulrich asks

"I am sorry Jeremie. I should have to you."Odd confesses

"Me too, i should have told you before you went ahead and took her out."Jeremie tells him

Ulrich's POV

"Hello, guys were is Yumi." i shout again. i mean common. These guy are exchanging vows and I am try to find out where Yumi is.

I hear a laugh from behind me. It's Yumi, hanging out with Theo. I thought it was OK at first, until I saw them kiss. I felt like my life was being drained out of me. I never felt like someone so important left me with one kiss.

Yumi got the message that I was sad as soon as she saw me running outside with heavy eyes.

i knew she wanted to run after me but I saw Theo pulling her away.

Then I saw a green haired girl crying too. it was Kiea. I walk over and look into her light green eyes filled with water.

"Hey." I said being very nervous. I saw her eyes burning with flames. It was like her soul was turned into a evil force that was going to kill someone.

"Leave me alone."Kiea said not even looking

"You're not the only one whose heart was broken."I said confessing

"W-what do you mean?"

"I saw Yumi kissing another guy."

"What you like her."

"No, liked her."I said

Kiea's POV

"I can't believe you LIKED her."I said looking at him. Then I looked into his deep brown eyes that took me into heaven. I couldn't think of Odd, or Jeremie.Only him.

His arm went around me for he was looking in to my eyes as well.

"Kiea, do you believe in love at first sight."

"Love?"i asked,

"Oh yeah, right, love is when you have affections for another person."

"Ummmhhh" I replied" yes, I do believe at love at first sight."

"You know how to show it Ulrich?" I asked

"Well it is called a kiss, I'll show you."He said

Then he went closer to me and our lips touched."Odd and I did this.He likes me?I don't think I really love Odd, Or Jeremie. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach though. I don't want to stop."

"Ulrich, I feel something in the pit of my stomach. What is it?"

"I think it is love because I am feeling it too.I know I love you Kiea."

I was shocked!He loves me.Wow.I think I love him too.First I have to ask why.

"Why do you love me Ulrich?I mean like instead of Yumi."I asked

"I think you are so pretty. I love your eyes and your smile.You make sure I am happy. plus you are so nice, sweet, and funny. That's why I love you Kiea."Ulrich said

"Wow, thank you Ulrich."I was blushing like fire right now.

"Ulrich, I think I love you too. I mean i feel like I can talk to you about anything. Really."

"We should keep our love away from Odd, and Jeremie for now. If we tell them they may bring me into it and I don't want to see you cry again."

I nodded and moved closer to Ulrich. I looked into his eyes and kiss him tenderly. Then he put his arms around my waist and kissed me neck and ear lobe. Then I was about to kiss back when I heard a scream.

Ulrich and I jump up as we see the big, black blobs running around.

"Let's go get Jeremie and Odd. Also not a word t-"Ulrich was cut off by my finger on his lips

"I know."I said with a smirk

Normal POV

Jeremie and Odd runs out of the building to Ulrich and Kiea.

"We have to go. Yumi is keeping them busy."Odd says

We all nod and rush down to the factory.

Kiea starts faint as Ulrich catches her.

"I feel like something is going to happen on Xanadu. Something bad."Kiea moans

"Well, we won't get rid of it unless we fight it!"Odd said trying to cheer her up

"Be quiet with the lame jokes and lets go."

The 3 teenagers step into the scanner.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Kiea. Virtualazation!(A/N don't know how to spell that.)Jeremie yells into the microphone

A whole bunch of things appear on the screen.a red minus sign appears. then a weird symbol that look like an eye(A/N told you I would get some X.A.N.A in here.!)

"What is this? Oh no!"Jeremie screams!

We all want to know why Jeremie is screaming. My goodness Ulrich and Kiea get a room. If you want to find out what happen review!


	7. XANA? Kiea's new power

Hey. Thank for all of your kind reviews. The chapters are a little messed up.

There is a NEW chapter 1. if you want you can review for that chapter again. I think this may be the last chapter. MAYBE...

What happened last time

A whole bunch of things appear on the screen.a red minus sign appears. then a weird symbol that look like an eye(A/N told you I would get some X.A.N.A in here.!)

"What is this? Oh no!"Jeremie screams!

Chapter 7

In Xanadu

'Hey Jeremie what's going on?"Odd asks

"Get to a tower NOW!"Jeremie yells over the mic

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Kiea rushed to a tower. They step in and then someone else enters the tower. He looked like Ulrich(A/N like in revelation)

"Who are you?"Kiea asks

"What Kiea, you don't even recognize you own brother. It's me X.A.N.A"

Then Kiea has a quick vision."Oh no, yo-you're X.A.N.A."

"Finally you came back."X.A.N.A

"I will never be your sister."

"What's going on Kiea?'Ulrich asks

'He is the cause of my vision. He is the one that kills you guys. He is the one that lured us here."Kiea told Ulrich with a few tears

"That's right sister.Now come with me so we can finally rule the world together."X.A.N.A said grabbing her hand

"No, I won't go with someone like you. You killed our dad. You kill people that both of us love. For you own entertainment. I am glade I finally escaped this world."Kiea said pulling away.

"Why would you stay here. The only reason you left was because father showed you what the "real world" was like."

"Since then you have been planing haven't you."

"Right again sister."

"I can't stay with someone who does this to people."

"Kiea, we are the same blood. I know what you think. You are in love with a human aren't you."'

Kiea blushed and looked at Ulrich.He was blushing as well.

"Ahhh, I see. He will be last to die. I hate see you sad, but it is the only way you will come back to me".He looks at Odd and grins.X.A.N.A laughed as he charged his sword into his stomach.

Kiea saw Odd bleed and fell onto him."Odd!" Kiea shouts and she cries over his dead body.

"Kiea, this is all your way. You didn't want to behave."X.AN.A laughs and head for Yumi

"Well adios."X.A.N.A says as he plunges his sword into the girls stomach.

'YUMI!"Kiea shouts. As she cries over her 2 friends there is a little glow comming from her marks on her head.

"Ulrich run!"Kiea says but it is too late. X.A.N.A already was wiping the blood off his sword.

'Now will you join."X.A.N.A asks

"You think I am going to join you after you killed my friends."Kiea screams

"OH yeah, for got one."X.A.N.A says as he point to the ceiling."Bye Jeremie."X.A.N.A laughs, an electric shock from his finger goes into the sky.

There is a loud scream from Jeremie is heard as Kiea screams.

"You monster."Kiea yelled. The marks on her for head were glowing strongly

"Watch it Kiea."X.A.N.A laughs

A glow came from Kiea's whole body. It was blue as Kiea's eyes went white

"You killed my friends."Kiea screams as she life him in the air and throw him

"You hurt my lover ones."Kiea yells and takes out her sword. The sword turns into a scepter. Kiea blasts it at X.A.N.A. He flies back from the impact

"Grrr. I didn't want her to realize this power until she was with me."X.A.N.A thought to himself.

Kiea finally got a good hold on X.A.N.A and then she rasied up the scepter and with all of her power she blasts it at him. He starts to dissapear before Kiea could finish him off.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet KIEA!"X.A.N.A shouts as he disappears

Once he is gone voices returned. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie was brought back to life.

Kiea fainted from all of the stress and is caught by Ulrich.

"Jeremie, devirtulize us. Kiea doesn't look so good." Yumi asks

"OK, devirtulize."Jeremie says as all 4 teens appear in the scanners

Ulrich picks up Kiea and carries her to the couch(A/N they have a couch in garage kids.)

"Hey Kiea, wake up ."Jeremie whispers

Slowly Kiea opens her eyes

"Morning."Odd tells her

"W-what happened."Kiea asks

"You beat X.A.N.A" Yumi tells her

"I remember.X.A.N.A killed you guys and I remember me beating him up or something.I remember when he kill each one of you I got angrier. Then I blacked out from then. Since then I know who I am. I am Kiea Xanadu. My brother X.A.N.A. He tried to rule Xanadu. I wouldn't let him and he killed everyone. I had so much more power than him I. I was the rightful ruler of Xanadu, but then i became afraid. I used it to come to earth. Now I put you in danger. He is still alive and could still kill you when I am not looking."

"Don't worry. I promise, he won't dare to come near you after that light show. He won't come near us either because you are by use every second."Ulrich told her

"We will fight him, he won't hurt you.he will go down begging for mercy. You'll see."Yumi said putting her hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, I get that but I am hungry. Lets go eat."Kiea whined as she held her stomach

"I am with you on that one."Odd told them as they all walked out of the factory.

THE END!

That's all for this story. If you send in reviews I will make squeals...

For now Aelita Hopper is out!


End file.
